Falling For You
by Awesome Rapidash
Summary: This oneshot is based on Popuri's dream event from the HM64 version. What do flowers, cliffs, and farmers have in common with Popuri? Read and find out. Thanks!


_This story is based on Popuri's dream event in Harvest Moon 64. _

_Disclaimer: I, we, you don't own Harvest Moon, Natsume does. _

_**Falling For You**_

Popuri loved all types of plants, especially flowers. Ever since she could remember the sight of them blooming and their sweet fragrances had given her all the happiness that she needed.

However, she was quickly becoming a young woman and something new had begun to sneak its way into her heart, love.

She had first seen him shortly after he'd arrived in Flowerbud Village. He walked into the flower shop and she immediately knew he was someone special. She could still remember it clearly; he had bought two bags of seeds that day and promised her mother Lillia that he'd be back for more just as soon as he got the money.

But there was something about the brown haired young man that troubled her. It was a feeling that she'd met him somewhere before.

"_Why do I feel this way when he's around me?"_ She pondered curiously. "_I'm sure that we've met somewhere, I just don't remember it." _

"Popuri, could you come over here please." Lillia called from the front of the shop.

The pink haired girl walks over to the counter where her Mother is sitting. "What's up Mom?" She asks curiously.

"I just got a special request from The Mayor for some moondrop flowers, could you please go up to Moon Mountain and pick some?" Her Mother asks politely.

"Sure Mom, I'll go right now." Popuri answers before heading out the door.

The way to the mountain takes her past Jack's farm. She looks for the farmer but unfortunately he isn't around. Slightly disappointed she continues on to the mountain.

After searching unsuccessfully the pink haired girl begins her trek back down the trail. As she nears the cliff behind the carpenters shack she stops to take a quick rest.

Sitting down on a stump she begins to think about the new farmer, she really felt as though she knew him from somewhere. Sitting there in the warm sunlight she begins to daydream.

"Hey Elli, look at that pretty flower!" Popuri exclaimed merrily. "I think I'll pick it for my Mommy."

"That's a pretty one Pi." Elli replies "I'm gonna pick this one for my Mommy." The brown haired girl says she picks a flower of her own.

"Look over here El!" The pink haired girl says as she walks towards the cliff. "There are some really nice ones over here."

"Be careful Pi." Elli says cautiously. "Those flowers are to close to the edge."

"Don't worry." Popuri giggles merrily. "There not so close to the edge."

Elli walks over and joins Popuri on the edge of the cliff. She looks at the pretty blooms just in front of them.

"Are you going to pick them?" She asks her friend curiously.

Popuri nods her head yes and steps towards the flowers and picks several without incident. One brightly colored flower catches her eye and she inches her way towards it. Elli watches nervously as she des so.

"Hey Pi, that one is to close to the edge." Elli says in a scared voice. 'Don't go too far out."

Popuri turns to her friend and gives her a smile. "I'll be OK." She says before continuing towards the flower.

Popuri bends to pick the flower, and as she does the ground beneath her feet begins to fall away.

Elli watches in horror as the expression on Popuri's face changes from one of happiness to one of fear.

"Kyaaa!" Popuri screams as her feet slip out from underneath her and she falls over the cliffs edge. Desperately she grabs at the roots of a tree, she finds one and hangs on for dear life.

"Elli, help me!" She screams desperately.

Elli tries to move over to where her friend is but the ground is too soft for her to get close enough.

"Hold on Pi, I'm gonna get your Dad!" Elli shouts loudly before running back up the mountain.

Popuri begins to cry, as fears that she's going to fall cloud her thoughts.

"Hold on, I'll be right there!" A boy's voice calls to her.

Popuri looks around and sees the kid from Pallet farm quickly climbing the tree next to her. He reaches her a moment later.

"Give me your hand!" He shouts to her. "Come on!"

"But I'll fall if I let go." Popuri whimpers.

"No you won't, I'll grab you." He says and extends his hand towards her.

Popuri can feel her hand slipping and knows that she doesn't have the time to wait for her Dad to get there. She looks at the boy and grabs for his hand.

"I got you!" He says as he pulls her next to him.

"T, thank you umm…," Popuri says in a relived voice as they climb down the tree.

"Jack, my name is Jack." He says with a sheepish grin.

"Thanks Jack!" Popuri says happily.

"Popuri, Popuri!" A mans voice shouts loudly.

"We're down here Dad!" The pink haired girl answers.

Much relived Basil, followed by an equally relived Elli round the corner of the path and run over to where Jack and Popuri are standing.

"How did you get down?" Elli asked curiously.

Popuri looks at Jack and smiles. "Jack helped me!" She answers cheerfully.

"Thanks Jack." Basil says as he walks over to the boy. "You live on Pallet Farm, correct?"

Jack shakes his head yes. "Well I gotta go." He says. Waving as he runs back towards his Grandpa's farm.

Loud chirping startles Popuri out of her daydream. "That was a weird dream." She says softly as she gets up and walks towards the edge of the cliff to look for more flowers.

She sees a group of colorful moondrop flowers and reaches out for them. As she does so the ground begins to slide away.

Jack is walking towards the Goddess pond when he hears the desperate cries of someone in trouble. He pauses and looks around, trying to locate the source of the cries. Finally he sees a pink and red blur hanging from the cliff. Springing into action he runs over to her.

"Hang on Popuri, I'll climb up and help you." He shouts loudly.

"Hurry Jack, my hands are slipping!" She cried back desperately.

Jack wastes no time and quickly climbs up the tree. "Give me your hand!" He shouts, reaching out towards the pink haired girl.

A strange thought runs through Popuri's mind as she reaches out for Jack's hand. _"This is just like my dream." _

Once he has Popuri in his grasp Jack climbs back down the tree.

Back on the ground Popuri smiles and looks a Jack curiously. "I had the weirdest dream just before this." She begins. "I dreamt that this happened to us before. Do you remember anything like this happening before?" She asks Jack curiously.

Jack smiles, "Sure I do." He begins. "The same thing happened 10 years ago when I was here visiting my Grandpa.

"You remember it?" Popuri asks curiously. "Thanks for helping me again." She adds in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"Hey don't worry about it." Jack laughs. "Are you going to give those flowers to your Mom?" He asks pointing to the moondrop flowers she still has her hand.

"Yeah, she asked me to get some for the store." Popuri answers. "But this one is for you." She adds, handing Jack one of the pretty blooms. "Thanks again for helping me."

"You're welcome." Jack says with a smile. "Thanks for the flower. I'll see ya later!" He adds before continuing on towards the Goddess pond.

Popuri walks back towards the flower shop. As she does she giggles happily, thinking about the young farmer named Jack.

…_and scene! Yay, I hope that everyone likes my version of Popuri's dream. Please leave a review and let me know if you loved it or hated it. Thanks again! _


End file.
